Camilla/quotes
These are quotes said by Camilla. Fire Emblem Fates My Castle * "Oh, Corrin... I'm so dreadfully bored. Won't you entertain me?" — Camilla Battle quotes * "Oh, how I envy the time you've spent with my dear Corrin." — Camilla, against Corrin, as the boss of Birthright Chapter 13. * "Ah, Corrin. So we'll get to dance one last time after all. ... Well, I don't want to fight you, either! But your decision left me no choice. ... Darling. I've completely talked out. It's time for action. Get over here!" — Camilla, as a boss in Birthright Chapter 23. * "Hmm... Once all of you are out of my way, Corrin will be all mine!" — Camilla, as a boss in Birthright Chapter 23. * "Oh, I'm so happy you're coming back with us, Corrin! ... Awww, I can't stand to see you upset like this. Come over here, and I'll just put you to sleep for a little while. I won't hurt you! I just need you to stay calm while I kill these fiends... ..." — Camilla, as a boss in Birthright in Chapter 23. * "Oh, you've come to say hello? Sorry, but I don't have time for you. Now where has my darling Corrin gotten to..." — Camilla, as an enemy in Revelation Chapter 12. * "Oh, you did seek me out. I'm so glad that you're still alive. My dear brother/sister, leave it to me to kill you. I'll always remember these final moments together..." — Camilla, in Revelation Chapter 12. * "Hello, Xander... ... No, you've got it all wrong. He/She hasn't betrayed us. He's/She's the same gentle Corrin he's/she's always been! Why won't you trust him/her? ... Xander, think about what you're doing! Is this really how you want things?" — Camilla, in Revelation Chapter 13. Paired battle * "Not to worry." — Camilla * "I'm here for you." — Camilla * "I'll take care of this." — Camilla * "Shall we kill them?" — Camilla * "Let's see how this goes." — Camilla * "Oopsie!" — Camilla, performing a Dual Strike. * "You need a spanking!" — Camilla, performing a Dual Strike. Victory * "*giggle*" — Camilla * "Poor thing." — Camilla * "Aw..." — Camilla * "Sorry, darling." — Camilla, if her partner defeated an enemy. Defeat/retreat * "Don't....forget...me." — Camilla * "Good show. I must retreat, but when we cross paths again, you're all dead!" — Camilla, defeated in Conquest Chapter 6 * " I still love you, Corrin..." — Camilla, as a boss in Birthright Chapter 13 and 23. * "Father... I'm so sorry... I..." — Camilla, as an enemy in Revelation Chapter 12. Fire Emblem Heroes Camilla (Bewitching Beauty) Summoning * "Naughty, naughty—calling on me like this!" — Camilla * "I'm Camilla, eldest princess from the Kingdom of Nohr. Need my protection, sweetie? Consider me yours." — Camilla Greeting * "Well, well... So you must be Summoner. I'm a touch jealous. I was sent to present you with a fond hello from Friend" — Camilla * "I can sympathize with the enemy's desire to snatch up so many Heroes. Sometimes when you're lonely, it helps to find the one thing that stokes your fire—and then feed it!" — Camilla * "My retainers, Beruka and Selena, are adorable—and deadly too. I hope you enjoy them as much as I do!" — Camilla * "How sweet of you to look in on me. If ever you get tired after battle, come rest your weary head in my lap." — Camilla * "The scenery outside is stunning. You and I should go strolling. I'd love to find out all about your favorite places." — Camilla * "Let's watch out for each other. You know what they say: I'll wash your back if you'll wash mine!" — Camilla Character Page * "Heehee" — Camilla * "Oh? Did you need me? I'm always here for you." — Camilla * "Weary, friend? You may always rest your head in my lap." — Camilla * "Where are the royal baths here? A girl gets dirty in battle." — Camilla * "I'm yours to command. I'll slay anyone for you." — Camilla * "Need I worry for you, my sweet? I do hope all is well." — Camilla * "Where are Beruka and Selena, my darling retainers?" — Camilla * "Aren't you adorable? So like my favorite sibling. Why don't you think of me as your big sister?" — Camilla Leveling up * (+0, +1 Points) "Shame on me!" — Camilla * (+2, +3 Points) "Oh! That felt good." — Camilla * (+4, +5 Points) "Now I'll really turn heads in battle." — Camilla Learning Skills * "What's this? You must be growing fonder of me." — Camilla Map * "Yes?" — Camilla * "Of course." — Camilla * "All right." — Camilla Attack * * Damage * * Special Skill * "Time to play!" — Camilla * "Say night-night!" — Camilla * "Sweet dreams." — Camilla * "You've been naughty" — Camilla Defeat * "Don't forget me!" — Camilla Confession * "Why, if it isn't the one in this whole group who makes me shiver in delight. You, Summoner! I mean, that adorable face. What sort of meanie would think of hurting one hair on your sweet head! And that weapon of yours! It leaves you totally defenseless. That makes me want to just squeeze you to death! You can count on your favorite, Camilla, to take care of all of your enemies. Now, whether I feel that way because you're the summoner and I'm a Hero...then so be it. I'm in favor of anything that brings us together, even if for a short time. I adore you completely!" — Camilla Camilla (Spring Festival) Summoning * "I'm Camilla, eldest princess of Nohr, come dressed for the spring fest. But it's rather tight, don't you think?" — Camilla Greeting * "I've come with spring greetings...and with jealousy for how close you are with Friend." — Camilla Castle * "Princess Sharena really catches my eye. That girl is as adorable as she is formidable. I'd love to dress her up in a spring-festival outfit!" — Camilla * "The realm outside my family's castle is very dark. So every spring, we go all out to decorate our home. Flowers of all colors...bunnies of all shapes and sizes...and more eggs than you can imagine!" — Camilla * "The spring festival always reminds me to live a life of sweet ease, Summoner. Do remember that you can lay your weary head in my lap." — Camilla * "Care to dress up in one of these festival outfits? It'd really suit you. Oh, yes. Just too cute!" — Camilla * "I adore strolling around here in the spring. It's simply ideal—so many flowers!" — Camilla Character Page * "My..." — Camilla * "Shall we celebrate?" — Camilla * "During the spring festival, egg delicacies are my everything back home." — Camilla * "What would a spring festival be without cute, wittle bunnies? Like me." — Camilla * "I'm rarely found in anything like this. But it's a special occasion." — Camilla * "I was painting eggs with my dear Corrin before coming to this realm." — Camilla * "My brother Xander... He's probably hidden eggs at our castle." — Camilla * "The arrival of spring always warms my heart. May we celebrate like this forever." — Camilla Leveling Up * (+0, +1 Points) "Oh my... Is this outfit holding me back in some way?" — Camilla * (+2, +3 Points) "Festival or not, I just can't help growing by leaps and bounds!" — Camilla * (+4, +5 Points) "How glorious! I could jump for joy!" — Camilla Learning Skills * "How sweet of you. Building me up for summer, perhaps?" — Camilla Map * "Well..." — Camilla * "Beautiful!" — Camilla * "Spring has sprung." — Camilla Attack * * Damage * * Special Skill * "Sweet dreams." — Camilla * "Let's celebrate!" — Camilla * "Don't get carried away." — Camilla * "Spring is here!" — Camilla Defeat * "Sprung..." — Camilla Confession * "Did you want to celebrate the spring festival with me today, Summoner? Delighted to oblige. Shall I pop some rabbit ears on your head? Rest your head in my lap? No one relaxes better than I do. Back in my world, we lounge all day in public baths. Or at least I do. Oh, wouldn't it just be the icing on the cake to luxuriate in such steaming-hot water right now? Hmm? That has nothing to do with this festival? Well, leave it to you to stay on task. Great Hero of another world, you have outmaneuvered me. I was hoping we'd get a holiday together. I love to get away from it all with members of my family—and I do consider you family. That means I'll also protect you as I would a brother or sister, even if you are my superior here. Still, if you ever grow weary and need to get some sleep, remember my lap is forever yours." — Camilla Camilla (Happy New Year!) Summoning Greeting Castle Character Page Leveling Up Learning Skills Map Attack Damage Special Skill Defeat Confession Fire Emblem Warriors Intro Cutscene * "How very naughty... Someone needs to be punished." — Camilla Switching to Character * "My turn now!" — Camilla Ally Assist * "" Help * "" Battle quotes * "Here's what you deserve!" — Camilla * "Are you trying to die?" — Camilla * "No mercy from me!" — Camilla * "Say good night!" — Camilla * "Poor pests!" — Camilla Defeat * "I can't fight any longer... I'm so sorry, but I must fall back now." — Camilla Victory * "Sorry, darling... My eyes are up here." — Camilla Category:Quotes